


Rise and Shine

by TDaL



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDaL/pseuds/TDaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is pretty sure that he brought the wrong phone home last night.</p><p>As much as he hates his wake up call, he really likes hearing stories about the owner of said phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into writing for this fandom. I hope that no one's too out of character!
> 
> I wrote this for this prompt: accidentally swapped phones with someone at a party and don’t realize until their mom calls in the morning and you spend like three hours talking to this hilarious woman about life and when you go to her house to return her kid’s phone wow the kid is the really good kisser from the party last night au.
> 
> Obviously I changed it a bit, but it's still fun!
> 
> (Ignore my horrible titles)

There was a loud ringing noise that slowly woke Dick up.

He groaned, not opening his eyes as he tried to ignore the sound. It stopped after a few rings before it started again only a few short seconds later.

Dick whined under his breath as he felt around his bedside table, trying to grab the source of the ringing. With a yawn his fingers wrapped around his cell phone and he brought it to his ear as he slid his finger over the screen and hoping that it’d pick up the call on his first try.

Really, you’d think that his friends knew better by now than to call him the morning after a party.

“Rise and shine, you douchenozzle!”

“Excuse me?” He muttered, not recognizing the enthusiastic voice on the other side of the call.

“You’re the one that asked for the damn wakeup call, remember?” There was the sound of crunching plastic in the background of the call. “I’m supposed to call you, you whine about your hangover and I get to say _I told you so_.”

Dick rubbed his fingers over his forehead. The voice wasn’t familiar to him at all, and he would never ask one of his friends to call him in the morning. He pulled the phone away from his ear so he could look at the time.

9:34 am.

Someone out there was trying to kill him. It was the weekend for crying out loud.

The voice kept ringing out from the phone, sounding more and more disgruntled as he remained silent.

“Jay, so help me god. You’d better say something or I’m sicking Roy on you.”

Why would someone call him Jay? This person had to have the wrong number. Some kind of friend. What kind of a person would hand out a random number? He looked at the phone in his hands and turned it with a slight frown.

His phone didn’t have a red case. As graceful as Dick was, he was always dropping his phone. His phone had one of those protective cases and was black and blue.

Why was his phone red?

He sat up, scratching his head as he stared at the phone and looked around his room. His jeans were in a pile next to his bed and he reached over to grab them. After feeling around in his pockets all he found was his wallet.

An inspection of his bedside table and the area surrounding his bed proved fruitless as well.

The voice started up again, the young woman on the other side shouting. “Jason! God dammit! Stop ignoring me!”

Now he was sure that something had gone horribly wrong. Dick brought the phone back up to his ear again. “Uhm. Hi. I’m not Jason.”

The line was silent for a moment before the woman chuckled lowly. “Why hello, did Jason get lucky tonight?”

Dick had certainly gone home alone. He would have remembered if he had brought someone home.

“Nope. I think I might have grabbed the wrong phone?”

A loud cackle startled Dick and he pulled the phone away from his ear again, frowning at it as the woman’s laughter rang out of the speaker. “Holy shit! Oh my god! I am so sorry and fucking hell. Only Jason would lose his phone.”

“Sorry?” Dick tried.

“Oh no! Don’t you worry…”

The silence went on before Dick’s sleep addled brain realized what the woman was waiting for.

“Dick.”

A quick snort before a cough. “Dick? Really?”

“It’s a nickname. My name’s Richard.”

“Right. Okay. Well, I’m Stephanie. Tell me, _Dick_ ,” the young woman continued with a very obvious attempted cover up of another giggle, “how it is that you got your hands on Jay’s cell phone.”

Dick decided that he might as well get up. There was no way that he was going to go back to sleep now. What a waste of a morning. “Honestly, I have no idea. It looks like he and I have the same phone, but I should have been able to tell the difference.” He hadn’t drunken that much at the party. Certainly not enough to be so unobservant if his lack of a headache was any indication.

Stephanie hummed softly. “Oh well. Shit happens. So, tell me more about yourself!”

“Excuse me?” Dick asked her again as he padded out of his bedroom towards the kitchen in hope that there was still some cereal to eat. He hadn’t been grocery shopping yet and he went through cereal at an insane rate.

“I might as well get a bit out of this conversation, don’t you think?”

He furrowed his brow as he reached up into the cupboard and grabbed a box. Jackpot. There was still enough cereal left over for breakfast. “You woke me up on a Saturday morning, cursing at me and now you want to know my life’s story?” Dick tried to go with a joking tone as he grabbed a bowl.

Stephanie let out a groan. “Shit. Sorry. You don’t have to.”

“Nah, I don’t mind too much.” The milk was all gone. Dick bent down and looked into his fridge in the hope that he had just misplaced it. Not that he necessarily needed milk. Sugary cereal on its own was more than enough for him. He paused as he tapped his nail against the edge of the fridge. “As long as you tell me some things about Jason.”

It was silent again for a few moments and Dick placed the phone on his shoulder, keeping it in place with his cheek as he started opening the cereal.

“Deal. Jason will rue the day he lost his cell phone.”

Dick chuckled. “Alright. You already know my name. It’s Richard, but everyone calls me Dick, and no it’s not because I’m not a likeable person,” there was a chuckle on the other side of the line, “I’m currently in my last year of Criminal Justice and I live off campus in my own apartment.”

The bowl wasn’t a full as he had hoped it to be. Dick looked into the cereal box with a pout. This meant that he’d have to eat something else to go along with it. He looked around his kitchen, surely there was something edible lying around.

“Jason’s a Literature major, in his third year. He lives in one of the dorms with his best friend.”

“Literature, huh?” Dick didn’t feel like rummaging around his drawers to see if he had a clean spoon, so he opted to use his fingers to eat the dry cereal.

Stephanie groaned and he swore that he heard something hitting a surface. He wondered if she had smacked her head against a wall. “Yup. He has a total boner for classic lit. His hobby is collecting first edition books. How much more of a nerd can you get?”

“Well, my hobby is acrobatics. I grew up in a circus.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Nope.”

“Holy shit. That must have been awesome.”

“It was.” Right up until his parents fell and all he could do was watch as they- Dick shook his head. “My best friend was an elephant named Zitka.”

“You’re something else, Dick.” Dick smiled as he grabbed more cereal, hoping that he wasn’t chewing so obnoxiously that Stephanie would be annoyed by it. “I’ve known Jason since we were seven, running around and causing problems in our neighborhood.”

“So you’ve got a lot of dirt on him?”

“Oh, honey. Do I ever.”

-

Dick knew that what they were doing was awkward, but he couldn’t help but not want to end the call. But he really needed a shower. Stephanie had made a huffing noise when he told her and just offered to keep talking as he showered.

It was strange.

He’d never met this woman in his life before and now he was listening to her go on and on about Jason’s mishaps as they grew up together while he was showering. Dick had no idea who this man was, but the stories amused him to no end.

“-there was this one time that we dared Jason to steal the wheels off of this grumpy old guy’s car. He was just working on the final wheel when the man left the house and there he was! Holding a tire iron with this guy’s car resting on freaking cinderblocks. He ended up chasing Jason down five blocks before he managed to give him the slip! We were lucky that no one reported it.”

Dick laughed loudly as he turned off the water, grabbing his towel and drying himself off.

“He does seem like the type to never back down from a challenge.”

Stephanie laughed along with him. “You don’t even know! Let me tell you about the time when Roy’s foster dad caught us smoking when we were fifteen.”  


-

He felt like a complete asshole as he waited for the cashier to scan and pack his items. Dick had been on the other side of the counter before and he knew that there was nothing worse than a customer chattering on a phone.

He mouthed _sorry_ to the cashier, who merely gave him a disdainful look as he shoved three boxes of cereal into a plastic bag.

“We dyed his hair in his sleep! Jason was so pissed at us at first, but he’s kept it that way for years now, so he obviously didn’t mind that much.”

Stephanie rattled on as Dick payed for his groceries. It was awkward having to use his shoulder to keep the phone by his ear as he carried his bags back to his apartment. Luckily for him, the small grocery store wasn’t too far from where he lived. It wouldn’t take too long to get back home.

The biggest problem would most likely be trying to get the door open without dropping the phone.

Dick really didn’t want to drop Jason’s phone. His phone was protected against such abuse, but Jason’s case was more for the aesthetic than protection.

“How did he not wake up? If not from the manhandling, then the smell?”

“That man can sleep through anything, let me tell you.”

-

It was so strange to hear someone’s entire life story. At this point it was almost like Dick knew Jason personally, since Stephanie had already shared so much of his life.

“I love B-rated movies. There’s nothing better than B-rated horror movies. My little brother just scoffs at me because of the horrible effects and lack of plot, but I think they’re hilarious.” Dick said.

He and Stephanie had switched subjects several times for the past, Dick quickly looked at the phone, three hours and seven minutes. Wow. Dick stared at the phone. He had never been on the phone so long in his life. Then he winced. He really hoped that Jason had a plan with unlimited calling because otherwise Dick would have to pay him back for the minutes that he used up.

“Jason says that his favorite movies are action movies, but I’ve seen him get emotional after watching The Notebook too many times to take him seriousl-”

Stephanie suddenly cut off. Dick stared down at the phone. The call was still going, so what had happened?

He almost ended the call to wait for Stephanie to call back, but her voice rang out again.

“Hey Dick, how far away from campus do you live?”

“About a fifteen minute walk. Why?” Dick asked.

“We finally managed to get a hold of Jason. The ass slept the entire morning away because he didn’t get his scheduled wake up call. He’s headed over to my dorm right now. Maybe you can come as well and you can switch phones?”

Dick leaned his head back against the armrest of his couch. Just a few minutes prior he had been lamenting on how he was learning so much about Jason and enjoying every moment of it. Now he was handed the opportunity to meet him on a silver platter and he was suddenly feeling nervous.

It was nice to listen along and laugh, but now it was much more real. He was going to meet this guy he had known nothing about only a few hours earlier and he now knew so much about him. Jason knew nothing about Dick. Probably hadn’t ever met him before. How was he going to feel about the fact that Stephanie had spilt his life to a total stranger?

Dick knew that this was inevitably going to come. At one point he and Jason would’ve had to meet up to swap phones. “Uh… Yeah. I’ll leave straight away.”

“Awesome! Let me just tell you where to go.”

He got directions from Stephanie as he slipped his shoes on and pulled on his hoodie.

“Did you still want to chat while you walk? I was eventually going to get to the point when I started babbling about movies.”

Dick smiled. “Sure, Steph.”

-

He heard her before he saw her. Dick walked around a corner as he neared one of the dorms on campus and he could suddenly hear Stephanie in both ears. Both through the phone and echoing in the air around him.

It wasn’t that hard to spot her. Stephanie had said that she would be standing right by the entrance and she was the only person that was on the phone.

She was leaning against the railing of the steps, twirling a strand of long blonde hair as she laughed loudly.

“Look up.” Dick said as he approached her and her head snapped up and looked around before her eyes settled on him. He waved and smiled.

Her mouth was open as she stared up at him. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Dick frowned and looked around. There wasn’t anything strange going on and he knew for a fact that he didn’t look like a slob. He had checked to make sure that he was presentable before he had left his apartment.

“You never told me that you were smoking hot.”

It was strange to hear her both through the phone and have Stephanie talking right in front of him, so Dick ended the call. He held the phone in his hand as he scratched the back of his neck. “You didn’t ask?”

“This is important information! You should’ve shared! Ah man, eye candy right here.” Stephanie slowly pulled her own phone away from her ear, still staring up at Dick and making him feel uncomfortable under her gaze. She shook her head and grabbed onto Dick’s hand. “Come on! Roy can only keep Jason in my room for so long.”

She tugged on his hand, leading him into the building.

Dick could do nothing as she pulled him along. He could’ve pulled his hand away and protested that he could walk on his own quite perfectly, but Stephanie was so excited that he just let her have her way.

The blonde practically kicked the door to her dorm room open as she loudly announced their arrival.

Dick was barely able to look at his surroundings when his eyes fell on the two other occupants in the room. His brain absently noted that there was a red-headed man sitting on one of the beds, but it was the other man that had caught his eye.

He and the man locked eyes, and could his eyes be a more gorgeous shade of blue-green? Somewhere he recognized that Stephanie was talking and waving at him, but he didn’t take his eyes off of the man as he seemed to shake off his surprise. His mouth curled up in a smirk.

“Well, we meet again.”

“Yeah.” Was all that Dick could say. His brain was not working with him.

Stephanie stood between the two of them, her hands on her hips as she looked from Dick to the other man.

“Jason? Are you going to explain?”

The man, Jason this was Jason, let out a sharp bark of laughter as he ran a hand through his hair. Dark brown hair with a white streak in his bangs, it had been one of the first things that Dick had noticed about him.

“We sucked face in the coat closet.”

What an experience that had been. Dick remembered how their eyes had met from across the room at the party the night before and that had been it. Just a simple connection and they had moved together and stayed stuck together for who knew how long.

It was hard to forget Jason, not only because of his looks, but because he was a really damn good kisser.

“So, Dick was it?”

Jason stepped forward, sidestepping a perplexed Stephanie and ignoring Roy trying to hide his laughter behind his hand.

“Yeah. Jason, I take it.”

“You two didn’t even exchange names last night?!” Stephanie all but shrieked out. It was the first time that he and Jason broke eye contact since Dick had entered the room as they both looked at her.

“We made out. It was fun.”

Stephanie groaned and slapped her forehead with her hand and Roy gave up on hiding his laughter as he fell back on the bed he was sitting on and started chortling out loud.

“I believe this is yours.” Dick’s attention turned towards Jason’s hand as he held it out, his black and blue phone placed within his palm. He grabbed his phone and placed Jason’s there as exchange.

There was an awkward silence hanging between the two of them, both ignoring the other occupants as they stared at each other.

Dick took a deep breath. “Do you like coffee?” He blurted out.

Jason looked slightly taken back, one of his eyebrows raising up slightly before he smiled. “Coffee’s good.”

“Good. You wanna go get some coffee?” Dick asked.

“That sounds like a great plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](http://flashthroughlight.tumblr.com/)! Give me prompts.


End file.
